


jaemin's new drama

by loneliestar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, The Way I Hate You
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loneliestar/pseuds/loneliestar
Summary: Renjun Jaemin'in yeni dizisini izlemeyi inatla reddediyor ve Jaemin kimsenin nedenini bilmediği sebeplerden  dolayı Renjun'den uzaklaşıyor
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 3





	jaemin's new drama

“Jaemin hyungun dramasını izledik mi?” Chenle yorumu okuduktan sonra kameraya döndü. “Ahh! Bu güzel bir soru.” diyerek kıkırdadı. “Chenle ve ben beraber izliyoruz.” diyerek soruyu cevapladı Jisung. “Gönüllü çalışırken fark edildi. Garip değil mi?” dedi Renjun düşünceli görünürken. “Çok havalı!” diye çığlık attı Jisung. Chenle kahkahalarla gülerken Renjun zoraki bir şekilde kıkırdadı. “Özellikle de soğuk davrandığı sahneler! Tüylerimi diken diken ediyor.” dedi Chenle.

“Renjun sen izlemedin mi?” Bu sefer yorumu okuyan Jisung’tu. Renjun birkaç saniye duraksadı, “Daha izlemedim ama Jaemin’i odamızda bol bol prova ederken izlemiştim. Eminim şu an da harika oynuyordur. Hepiniz izlemelisiniz.” dedi gülümseyerek. “Evet, her neyse. Çok sıkıcısın Renjun hyung.” dedi Jisung. “Seni velet se-“ Renjun canlı yayında olduklarını hatırlayıp sustu ve gülümsedi. “Görüyorsunuz, Jisung hyunglarına her zaman böyle davranıyor. Çok üzücü.” dedi Renjun, sahte göz yaşlarını silerken. “Jisung-ah, kalbimi kırıyorsun.” diye de devam etti. Chenle arka tarafta kendinden geçerken Jisung şaşkınca kameraya bakıyordu. Bu Chenle’nun daha da çok hoşuna gitmiş olacaktı ki gülmeyi bırakıp haykırmaya başlamıştı.

“İşte bir günüm böyle geçiyor.” dedi Renjun sahte bir şekilde ağlamaya devam ederek.

* * *

“Renjun hyuuung! Geliyor musun, başlatmak üzereyiz!” Renjun son kez aynada kendine baktıktan sonra salona doğru ilerledi. Önceden kararlaştırmış oldukları üzere bu gece hepsi, buna Mark da dahildi, Jaemin’in dizisini izleyeceklerdi. Renjun canlı yayında dizisini izlemediğini söylediğinden beri Jaemin onunla konuşmamaya çalışıyordu. Renjun’in izlememesi Jaemin’i üzmüştü, Renjun bunu anlayabiliyordu. Peki neden diğerlerine de kendisine kızgın olduğu gibi kızgın değildi? Jeno, Mark ve Hyuck da canlı yayında izlemediklerini itiraf etmişlerdi. Neden kızgın olduğu tek kişi kendisiydi? Diziyi hep beraber izleme fikri kendisinden çıkmıştı ama Jaemin sabahtan beri kendisiyle konuşmuyordu.

“Hazırlanman niye bu kadar uzun sürdü? Altı üstü bir şeyler izleyeceğiz.” dedi Donghyuck. “Ben de mi üstümü değiştirmeliyim?” giydiği pijamaları göstererek sordu Jeno. “Saçmalama aptal. Belli ki Renjun beynini kullanamıyor, üstüne gitmemek lazım.” Donghyuck ağzına avuç dolusu patlamış mısır atmadan hemen önce konuştu. Renjun göz devirerek boş kalan yere – ki burası Jaemin’in yanı oluyordu – oturdu. Evren kendisiyle dalga falan geçiyor olmalıydı, bunun başka bir açıklaması olamazdı. Chenle düğmeye basarak bölümü başlattı.

Yirmi dakika sonra ilk bölüm bittiğinde Renjun derin bir nefes verdi. Beklediği kadar kötü geçmemişti. Jaemin’e döndü havadan sudan bahsediyormuşçasına – umursamamaya çalışarak – kızla fotoğraf çekilip çekilmediğini sormuştu. “Birkaç tane çekilmiştik. Hayranımız olduğunu söyledi. Böyle olunca da kıramadım.” dedi Jaemin galerisinden çekildiği fotoğrafları ararken. “Telefon numaranı verdin mi peki?” diye sormaya devam etti Renjun. Jaemin kahkaha attı. “Seni tanımasam ondan hoşlandığını düşüneceğim Renjun. Neden soruyorsun ki?” Renjun da kahkaha attı – ya da çalıştı. Diğerleri ikinci bölümü başlatırlarken düşündü Renjun. Niye bir türlü doğruyu söyleyemiyordu. **_Seni kıskanıyorum_**. Bu iki kelimeyi Jaemin’e söylemek neden bu kadar zordu ki…

* * *

“Jaemin nerede?” Renjun yurdu inletecek şekilde bağırdı. “Rol arkadaşlarıyla dışarı çıktı. Bilmiyor muydun?” Hyuck bağırdı diğer odadan. Renjun şaşkın bir şekilde Hyuck’un yanına gitti. “Sen nereden biliyorsun?” Donghyuck kaşlarını çatarak Renjun’e baktı. “Jaemin’le senin geçirdiğin kadar çok vakit geçirmiyorum ama nereye gittiğini biliyorum, hah? Huang Renjun sana ne oldu da Na Jaemin hakkında böyle önemli bir bilgiyi kaçırdın?” Donghyuck dalga geçerek kıkırdadı.

“Neden bahsettiğin hakkında hiçbir fikrim yok.” Renjun Donghyuck’u yalanlamaya çalıştı başını sallayarak. “Ne ilgisi? Pffft grup arkadaşımın nerede olduğunu bilmek benim en doğal haklarımdan biri.” diyerek sinirle odadan çıktı Renjun. Donghyuck gözlerini devirdi, “İkiniz ne zaman fark edeceksiniz acaba..?”

* * *

Renjun Jaemin’e sinirlenmemişti, birazcık bile. Ta ki o kızın sosyal medya hesabında Jaemin’le çok yakın göründüğü bir fotoğraf paylaştığını görene kadar. Sadece on beş dakika önce yüklemişti – kahrolası on beş dakika önce. Renjun Jaemin’e mesaj atalı ise iki saat oluyordu – kahrolası iki saat. Başını duvara vurdu ve kızın hesabını şikâyet ettikten sonra engelledi. Ardından da sinirle Ryan’ı, Jaemin’in yatağında oturuyordu tabii ki Ryan olacaktı, duvara fırlattı ve inledi. Jaemin işleri neden bu kadar zorlaştırıyordu ki…

* * *

“Öpüşme sahnesi çok iyiydi!” Renjun kafasını duvara vurdu – gerçekten vurdu. Chenle ve Donghyuck her gün Renjun’i sinir etmek için Jaemin’in öpüşme sahnesinden bahsediyorlardı. Renjun o sahneyi izlememişti – izleyememişti daha doğrusu. Zaten ilk birkaç bölüm sonra diziyi izlemeyi bırakmıştı. Jaemin ve o kızı beraber görmeye devam edememişti. Her günkü ritüelini yaparak kızın hesabını şikâyet etti.

“Sizden nefret ediyorum, biliyorsunuz değil mi?” Renjun kızın hesabına bakmayı sürdürerek. “Bizden değil ondan nefret ediyorsun Injunnie~.” Donghyuck aegyo yaparak konuştuğunda Renjun başını masaya vurdu. “Bana Injun demeyi kesmeniz lazım. Hiç güzel değil.” Chenle kıkırdadı, “Jaemin hyungdan başkası söyleyince beğenmezsin tabii.” Donghyuck elini kaldırdı, “Bu güzeldi.” Chenle onun havadaki eline vurdu. “En iyisinden öğreniyorum.”

“Neden beni yalnız bırakmıyorsunuz? Böylece ben de acı içinde ölebilirim.” Renjun acı içerisinde inledi. Donghyuck başını salladı ve Renjun’e sarıldı. “Injunnie’miz ağlıyor mu? Hiç kimse ağlamaya değmez.”

* * *

“Onu gerçekten öptün mü?” Renjun içinden yüzlerce defa pratik yaptıktan ve boğazını temizledikten sonra yatağında yatan Jaemin’e sordu. Kendi vücudu tamamen yorganın altındaydı ve tavanı izliyordu – tıpkı son yarım saattir yaptığı gibi. Sorunun cevabını beklerken kalbi çok hızlı atıyordu ve boğazı kurumuştu. Ellerini yorganın altında birleştirdi ve içinden saymaya başladı.

“Seni ilgilendiriyor mu?” Jaemin seksen yedi saniye sonra cevap verdiğinde Renjun hiç cevap vermemiş olmasını diledi. Jaemin’le arası iki aydır bozuktu. Tam olarak küçük olan çekimlere başladığından beri. Renjun bu hâle nasıl geldiklerini bilmiyordu ama o kızı suçluyordu. Jaemin kendisine karşı asla kaba olmamıştı ya da bu kadar soğuk ve nefret dolu. “Haklısın.” Renjun mırıldandı ve duvara döndü. Ve belki gözünden birkaç göz yaşı aktı.

* * *

“Jaemin’le aranızdaki bu soğukluk da ne?” Jeno Renjun’i kendi odasına sokarak sormuştu. “Ne soğukluğu? Biz gayet iyiyiz. Tıpkı her zamanki gibi.” Renjun gülümsemeye çalışarak mırıldandı. “Hadi canım! Herkes aranızda bir şeyler olduğuna emin. Diğer üyeler, menajer ve NCTzen, ayrıca Taeil hyung bile farkında. Taeil hyung diyorum sana.” Jeno tekrar konuştuğunda Renjun onun haklı olduğunu biliyordu. Jeno haklıydı.

“Çok mu hoşuma gidiyor sanıyorsun Jeno! Jaemin bana neden böyle davranıyor biilmiyorum. Ve bu canımı çok yakıyor. Herkese sarılırken beni görmezden geliyor. Herkesi öperken bana sadece göz deviriyor ve herkese onları sevdiği söylüyorken bana b-” Renjun cümlesini tamamlayamadan göz yaşları akmaya başladı. Geçen seferki gibi olmamıştı. Bu sefer kendini durduramamıştı ve bütün duyguları dışarı çıkıyordu. Jeno birkaç küfür mırıldandıktan sonra Renjun’i kendine çekti ve sarıldı.

* * *

“Ne sikim yapıyorsun?” Jeno gayet mutlu bir şekilde kahvesini yudumlayan Jaemin’e bağırdı. “Kahvemi içiyorum. Sana ne oldu böyle?” Jaemin kahvesini içmeye devam ederken kendisine sinirle bakan oğlana sordu. “Nasıl bu kadar rahat olabiliyorsun Jaemin?” Jaemin umursamaz yüz ifadesiyle Jeno’ya baktı. “Neden bahsediyorsun hiçbir fikrim yok Jeno.”

Jeno sinirle soludu ve en yakın arkadaşına baktı. Normalde böylesine umursamaz olmayan ve üyeleri bütün kalbiyle seven en yakın arkadaşına. Renjun’i zar zor sakinleştirdikten sonra uzun uzun düşünmüş ve suçlunun Jaemin olduğuna ve ondan hesap sormaya karar vermişti. “Renjun’e olan tavırlarından bahsediyorum Jaemin. Ne oldu sana? Neden ona çöp torbası gibi davrandığını merak ediyorum.

“Bunun seni ilgilendirdiğini düşünmüyorum.” dedi Jaemin. “Bu yüzden daha fazla soru sormayı kes.” Jeno sinirle Jaemin’e doğru adımladı ve yakasından tutarak kendisine çekti. “Tabii ki de beni ilgilendiriyor Jaemin. Şimdi götlük yapmayı bırak ve neler olduğunu anlat.” Jaemin gözlerini devirdi ve sinirle Jeno’ya baktı. “İşte karşınızda Lee Jeno! Huang Renjun’in koruyucu meleği. Söylesene Jeno ne zaman onu korumaktan vaz geçeceksin?” Jeno’nun eline vurarak yakasını bıraktırdıktan sonra son kez onun gözlerine baktı. “İkiniz de benden uzak durun.”

Jaemin hızla yurdu terk ederken Jeno onun kahvesini yere fırlattı. Bütün konuşmayı duyan Renjun ise Jaemin’in yatağına kıvrılarak ağladı.

* * *

“Oda arkadaşı mı?” Jaemin yorumu okudu. “Oda arkadaşım Chenle! Gerçekten çok iyi bir oda arkadaşı.” Dream olarak festival için yurt dışına çıkmışlardı. Yurt dışı demek yeni oda arkadaşları demekti. Her ne kadar itiraf etmek istemese de Renjun, Jaemin’den kısa süreliğine de olsa ayrılmış olmaktan büyük bir mutluluk duymuştu. Şimdi ise artık gelenekselleşmiş canlı yayınlarını yapıyorlardı. “Gerçekten çok gürültülüler! Jeno hyungla dans pratiği yapmaya çalışıyoruz ama onlar yüzünden müziğin sesini duyamıyoruz.” dedi Jisung. “Herkes benim oda arkadaşımın kim olduğunu soruyor. Oh, merak etmeyin; MC Ari bana çok iyi bakıyor.” dedi gülümseyerek Renjun.

Birkaç dakika sonra çok geç olduğu için yayını bitirme kararı aldıklarında Jaemin, “Yarın güzel bir gün olacak bu yüzden şimdi dinlenmemiz gerek. Yarın Renjunie’mizin dinlenmesi lazım ki sesi güzel çıksın.” demişti. Uzun bir aradan sonra Jaemin’in ağzından Renjun’in adı çıkmıştı. Herkes de en az Renjun kadar şaşkındı. Renjun itiraf etmeliydi ki bu çok güzel hissettirmişti. Ama birkaç saat sonra Jaemin’in gizlice odasına gelip onu dışarı davet etmesinden daha güzel hissettirememişti.

* * *

Renjun huzur içinde uyuyan Jaemin’i seyrediyordu. Elleri narince onun saçlarını okşuyordu. Uyurken normalde göründüğünden daha çok büyüleyici görünüyordu küçük olan. Jaemin kaşlarını çatıp bir şeyler mırıldandığında Renjun kendini tutamadan kıkırdadı. Çünkü küçük olan çok tatlı görünüyordu. Ancak bu hareketi Jaemin’in uyanmasına neden olmuştu. Küçük olanın kendisine bağırmasını bekleyen Renjun, Jaemin’in havada kalan eline doğru yanağını sürtmesiyle olduğu yerde donakaldı. “Uyanmasaydım ne yapacaktın?” Jaemin sordu. Renjun omuz silkti, “O sahneyi izledim. Onu gerçekten öptün mü?” Jaemin Renjun’e göz kırptı ve sırıttı, “Gerçekten umrunda mı?”

“Uyanmasaydın bunu yapacaktım.” Renjun dudaklarını Jaemin’inkilere bastırdı. Beceriksizce onu öpmeye çalıştı. Jaemin ise şaşkınlıktan ne yapacağını bilememişti. Saniyeler sonra, Renjun geri çekildikten sonra derin bir nefes aldı ve yattığı yerden doğruldu. “Onu öpmedim. Neden öptüğümü düşündün ki? Herkes senden başkasını göremediğimin farkında.” Jaemin haftalar sonra eski flörtöz haline geri döndüğünde Renjun kıkırdadı.

“Neden bana kızgındın?” Renjun büyük bir merakla sordu. “Sadece beni desteklemediğin için üzülmüştüm. Diğerleri umrumda değildi ama senin beni desteklemen lazımdı.” Renjun sonunda anladığında niye erken anlayamadığını düşünmüştü. Jaemin her zaman Renjun’in ilgisinin kendisinde olmasını isterdi, büyük olanın yalnızce kendisini görmesini, sadece kendisini desteklemesini, en çok kendisini sevmesini…

“Seni başkasıyla görmeyi kaldırabileceğimi gerçekten düşündün mü? Senin diğer üyelerle olan yakınlığını bile kıskanan ben o kızı kaldırabilir miydim sence?” Jaemin kıkırdadığında kaşlarını çatarak ona baktı. “Boş ver onu. Zaten biasının Mark olduğunu söyledi. İnanabiliyor musun Mark!” Renjun kahkahalarla gülerken uzun zaman sonra kendisini ilk defa bu kadar mutlu hissetmişti.

“Bundan sonra koruyucu meleğin ben olacağım.” diye fısıldadı Jaemin. Ardından da büyük olanın ensesinden tutarak onu kendine çekti ve onu derin anlamı olan öpücüğe sürükledi.

İkisi de birbirine seni seviyorum demedi – gerek yoktu da. Çünkü ikisi de birbirini ne düşündüklerini ya da ne hissettiklerini bilecek kadar iyi tanıyorlardı.


End file.
